


Irises

by sooyah (colourmeblack)



Series: Lacrimosa [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Setting, F/M, Fluff, Subtle Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 10:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourmeblack/pseuds/sooyah
Summary: In the rich brown of your irises is where I drown.(written in Bahasa Indonesia)





	Irises

_Expressionless bastards do have feelings. You only have to search for it somewhere between the layers of their eyes._

_\---_

Ada dua hal yang sering dilewatkan orang-orang dari mata Yifan, menurut Lira. Satu, bahwa tatapan tajam Yifan kerap berganti, meski hanya sejenak, menjadi lebih lembut bila ia sedang berhadapan dengan benda-benda yang sangat ia jaga, dari peralatan hingga jubah hijau berat yang selalu tersampir di bahunya dalam setiap perjalanan.

(Kadang Lira merasa dirinya sudah gila karena sangat ingin Yifan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama, hanya padanya.)

Dua, Yifan mungkin tidak pernah tersenyum–jarang, karena ia kadang tertawa bila tengah mengobrol dengan Chanyeol–, namun ekspresi itu sangat hidup di matanya. Begitu pula dengan raut lain–sedih ketika mendengar berita buruk, amarah yang jarang ia ledakkan, kebanggaan yang tak pernah berlebihan ia tunjukkan. Garis-garis wajahnya yang keras bisa menutupi segala macam perasaan yang laki-laki itu rasakan, tapi tidak dengan matanya.

(Jangan tanya kenapa Lira dapat membaca Yifan semudah itu– _practice makes perfect_ , hanya itu yang bisa Lira jelaskan.)

“ _Stop staring at me like that_ , Li,” suara Yifan terdengar kemudian. Lira tergeragap, buru-buru menunduk dengan mulut menggumamkan kata maaf. Yifan mendengus, kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada peta yang tertempel di dinding tanpa memperhatikan wajah Lira yang sekarang serupa udang rebus. Beruntung Yixing memilih momen itu sebagai waktu yang tepat untuk memasuki ruangan dan perhatian Yifan segera teralih pada strategi yang langsung ia diskusikan dengan pria itu–setidaknya Yifan tak perlu terus-menerus mengajak Lira bicara ketika gadis itu sedang tak bisa mengatur raut mukanya.

**Author's Note:**

> \- a dumb repost from 2013


End file.
